


100 veces (no debo)

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante años había brindado lo mejor de sí y la vida se lo había pagado de una forma muy cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 veces (no debo)

“No debo creer en las personas”  
“No debo abrir mi corazón”  
“No debo enamorarme”  
“No debo...”

 

Escribió Shiryu en su cuaderno, como si de esa forma pudiese evitar todo lo ocurrido. Qué iluso. ¿Y cómo olvidar? Pero no, el asunto no era “Olvidar”. Durante años había brindado lo mejor de sí y la vida se lo había pagado de una forma muy cruel.

Levantó la mirada y la posó en el firmamento, las estrellas titilaban con una extraña refulgencia, de repente todo se volvió difuso, culpa de las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar.

Sentado en aquella roca, frente a la Cascada en donde había entrenado ciento de veces llegó a una conclusión: Que por más estúpido que fuera, seguiría tropezando con la misma piedra.

Durante años cuidó de Kiki como si fuese su propio hermano, como si fuese su sangre. Durante años permaneció a su lado contra viento y marea, viéndolo crecer a pasos agigantados hasta convertirse en un bello muchacho. Y por mucho que lo intentó el Dragón no pudo evitar enamorarse del lemuriano. Grave error. Porque las heridas fueron aun más profundas y dolorosas.

Suspiró. Muu era más un padre que un tutor, y eso siempre lo tuvo en claro.

Shiryu no era un lemuriano, no pertenecía a la misma raza de gente que en antaño habían forjado las armaduras, era un humano más.

¿Y qué daño había hecho? Ninguno. ¿Qué error había cometido? Entregar su corazón en bandeja de plata, darlo todo por aquel que había aprendido a apreciar más que a su propia vida.

¿Cuántas veces había dejado de lado su persona con tal de satisfacer al otro? Incontables veces, sin reproches y sin arrepentimientos. De hecho, sentado en esa roca y bajo el negro firmamento no se sentía arrepentido. Si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de volver atrás, hubiese cometido los mismos errores; lo hubiese hecho todo de nuevo.

Cuando Kiki lloraba, cuando Kiki reía, cuando Kiki jugaba, cuando Kiki hacia preguntas, el Dragón siempre estuvo para ser su sostén, para acompañar su risa, para jugar con él, para quitarle todas sus inquietudes.

Y Kiki creció, convirtiéndose en un hermoso pelirrojo arrebatador. Una noche lo descubrió hombre y fue suyo, para toda la vida; su pequeño, su niño revoltoso. Podía acabarse el mundo que a Shiryu ya le daba igual. Pero la vida nos sonríe un instante para hacernos llorar lo que nos queda por delante, volviendo pesado el andar.

Aquello que el Dragón creyó inocentemente suyo, incapaz de perderlo, lo perdió, y de la peor manera. Por egoísmo. Una sencilla discusión con Muu, un pleito sin sentido y una decisión mal tomada arrastró al Santo de Aries a llevarse al muchacho. A llevárselo lejos sin medir en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sentado en la roca Shiryu les rezó a los Dioses haciendo un pacto. Donde estuviera su niño que no llorase su ausencia, porque él lloraría las lágrimas de los dos. Que lo olvidase por completo. Ya no le importaba su vida, se la daba a los Dioses a cambio de la felicidad de Kiki.

El Dragón arrancó una hoja nueva de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir:

“No debo cerrar mi corazón”  
“No debo dejar de amar”  
“No debo juzgar”  
“No debo olvidar”

Porque cometiendo errores aprendemos de ellos, porque abriendo nuestros corazones nos sentimos realmente completos, porque al recordar quien somos, estamos seguros de lo que hacemos y de las decisiones que tomamos, porque si dejamos de amar no existimos, porque si juzgamos seremos juzgados, porque cuanto más nos empecinamos en olvidar, menos lo conseguimos.

El pelilargo dejó que el viento arrastrara la hoja. Se secó las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que en su corazón lo perdonó todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
